paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Dâmboviţa County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Târgovişte | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Gheorghe Ana | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Aurelian Popa | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 4054 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 541,763 | population_density_km2 = 134 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 13wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x454 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = DB5 | footnotes = 1The development regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Dâmboviţa (also spelt Dîmboviţa (deprecated and incorrect, but tolerated); ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Muntenia, with the capital city at Târgovişte. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 541,763 and the population density was 134/km². It is one of the most densely populated counties in Romania. *Romanians - 96%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Roma (Gypsies), others. Geography This county has a total area of 4,054 km². The county's landscape has three main forms. In the north there are mountains from the Southern Carpathians group - the Bucegi Mountains and the Leaotă Mountains. In the center there are the sub-Carpathian hills and the southern area is part of the Romanian Plain. The county's main river gives it its name: the Dâmboviţa River. Also the Ialomiţa River flows in the county's northern and eastern regions, while the Argeş River flows in the south. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Ilfov County and Prahova County in the East. *Argeş County in the West. *Braşov County in the North. *Teleorman County and Giurgiu County in the South. Economy One of the biggest steel factories in Romania is located In Târgovişte. Also, oil is extracted and refined the county. The predominant industries in the county are: * Metallurgical industry. * Oil extraction equipment. * Food industry. * Home appliances. * Textile industry. * Chemical industry. * Construction materials industry. Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The city of Târgovişte - the ancient capital of Wallachia. * The Pucioasa Resort. * The Ialomiţa River Valley - Peştera Ialomicioarei. Trivia *Glod, a small village in this area, was used to represent Kazakhstan in the filming of the movie Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan. Administrative divisions The county has two municipalities, 4 towns and 76 communes. Municipalities * Târgovişte * Moreni Towns * Găeşti * Pucioasa * Titu * Fieni Communes References Category:Dâmboviţa County bg:Дъмбовица (окръг) ca:Província de Dâmboviţa cs:Dâmboviţa da:Dâmboviţa (distrikt) de:Bezirk Dâmboviţa et:Dâmboviţa maakond es:Dâmboviţa (distrito) eo:Distrikto Dâmboviţa fr:Judeţ de Dâmboviţa id:County Dâmboviţa it:Dâmboviţa (contea) hu:Dâmboviţa megye nl:District Dâmboviţa no:Dâmboviţa (fylke) pl:Okręg Dâmboviţa pt:Dâmboviţa (condado) ro:Judeţul Dâmboviţa ru:Дымбовица (жудец) sk:Dâmboviţa (župa) fi:Dâmboviţa (piirikunta) sv:Dâmboviţa tg:Вилояти Дамбовитса zh:登博維察縣